Mi Primer Concierto!
by Kurochiki Yenran
Summary: Oi Ichigo!...q es un concierto?...se come? ah?.entendera Rukia lo q es un concierto? para q Ichigo la kiere llevar a un concierto?averigualo akii xD IchixRuki. 100 always. Reviews.


_Konichiwa!!!! un new Oneshot IchixRuki.. _

_ADV: de antemano les pido perdon si hay alguna falta de ortografia bueno la verdad no soy la mejor en mi clase es mas podria decir q fue en la materia q mas mal me fue :P pero me gusta escribir por fis gime a break por vacaciones para descansar de la maldita escuela xD ..._

_ok espero q les gusthe la history con todo mi cariño para vosotras y eso. jajaja._

_**"Bleach No me pertenece" ( **uu q mal pormii ichigo y rukia iia estarian juntos Kuso!!!_

**Mi primer Concierto**

Una tarde mientras recogía el desastre que habia en la habitación de Ichigo comenzó a cantar la canción que extrañamente se le habia quedado pegada desde la mañana cuando tomo prestado **(quiere decir q lo saco sin ni siquiera pedírselo a kurosaki-kun) **el mp4 de Ichigo a veces la cataba otras la tarareaba, pero el fin era el mismo, la misma canción "Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo Kitto kawarazuni ai shiteiru" toda la mañana había sido igual.

Ichigo entro en su habitación y la vio recogiendo sus cuadernos y todo el desastre que tenia sin pensarlo se quedo observándola cuando se pego la escurrida (xD) de lo que hacia se golpeo mentalmente por ello iba a hablarle pero la escucho cantar no era que lo hiciera mal, pero Rukia cantando ¿? **(eh q tiene de malo yo lo ago todo el time ¬¬) **

_Oi Rukia?_

_Hm? Cuando llegaste eh?_

_Bah eso no importa esa canción. que estabas cantando es la de gazette cierto? _

_Si eso creo era lo que salía en tu aparato, no se porque pero me la eh pasado catando todo el día me gusta bastante_

_De veras? Y yo que ni sabia que cantabas _

_Que? Crees que lo hago mal?!-_dijo esta notándosele la venita

_No mmm-_tocándose la barbilla a modo de pensar xD-_pero solo me sorprende._

_Mas te vale kurosaki, mas te vale_

_Ne? quieres ir a su concierto hoy en la noche?- _se así cm lo oyen kurosaki ichigo acaba de invitar al shinigami la verdad esque el pobre se acaba de dar cuenta cuando termina de hablar jajaja.

_Pero que mierda eh echo la invite a salir por q? es verdad que quiero ir, me encanta gazette pero con ella dios! Es Kushiki Rukia .vale Ichigo ya lo has hecho y ahora te aguantas/_

_Un concierto?-_pregunto la pequeña shinigami con la típica pose de Orihime-_ichigo... que chorradas es un concierto? Se come?-por alguna u otra razón esto izo reír al shinigami sustituto /__pero que haces Baka q no te rías q no da gracia/__le gritaba su yo interno._

_- Un concierto Rukia es un lugar a veces al aire libre donde una banda de música _

_Toca para mucha gente y esta va a verle así de simple ahora, si no quieres ir no hay problema-_le decía este mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación

_Oi Ich_i_go espérate tantito-_el pelinaranja se detuvo con una sonrisa q supo muy bien disimular

_Que ocurre Kushiki-san?-_le dijo este imitando al pervertido de Urahara.

_Que te esperes tantito digo, pues que a mí me gusta muchísimo la banda y quiero verla _

_Pero si solo conoces una canción!!!_

_Pero tú tienes el CD no? No me cuesta nadita aprenderme las demás, además para que coño me invitas si después buscas pretextos para no llevarme_

_Vale, vale que no te alteres te entiendo. Es hoy a las 9 si no estas lista pues te quedas con las ganas._

_a las 8 en punto lo prometo arigatou gosaimazu! Ichigo-_este se sorprendió nunca Rukia le habia respondido de esa manera

_ok, ok no es para tanto tampoco_

_8 En Punto…_

_Oi ichigo, porque te demoras tanto me dijiste q el concierto es a las 9 y bla, bla no se q mas gilipolleses sobre la puntualidad-_cosa que Ichigo nunca dijo pero q va!

_Hey, hey pero q molestas si ya estoy listo _

_no se que te demorabas tanto en el baño si quedaste igual-_ouch! Golpe bajo para Ichigo.

_Tu no te queda atrás-_le dijo imitando el tono de arrogancia de ella

_Pero si serás idiota! Mejor nos vamos no quiero perderme el bendito concierto_

_Esta bien, esta bien vamos_

El camino no fue nada interesante los dos se miraban de reojo y cuando se daban cuenta ladeaban la cabeza y miraban hacia otro lado mas rojos que el pelo de Renji. XD

Cuando finalmente llegaron se colaron cm pudieron para estar cerca de la banda. Rukia miraba cm todos esperaban emocionados la banda hasta ichigo se le podía notar la alegría aunque tratara de esconderla. El concierto por fin empezó.

Rukia cantaba todas las canciones no le costo nada aprendérselas las cuales con facilidad se le quedaban pegadas hasta que; llego la canción la cual por una rara razón todavía no sacaba de su cabeza la que mas le encantaba. De repente vio que la gente ya no saltaba y que alrededor de los dos la gente estaba de lo más tranquila y todos estaban abrazados debía admitir que la canción era algo lenta y bastante romántica.

/_Coño pero que voy a hacer ahora? Todos estan abrazados, no querrá Rukia que la abrasé tambien ¿cierto? Aunque yo quiero abrazarle, pero si me da una cachetada? Prefiero que me trague la tierra _**(ahí pero Ichigo q dramático q me saliste) **_mejor veo si quiere o no/_

Y así lo izo se acerco de apoco a Rukia y se movía de lado a lado**(así cm lo hace el cantante de Aqua Timez a veces nunca tan exagerado solo es un ejemplo)**

_te gusta esa canción cierto?_

_Si, la vedad mucho creo que es la mejor además es súper bella._

_Si tienes razón-_le dijo mirándola a los ojos kurosaki ichigo si, el mismo tomo la mano de kushiki rukia y no se sonrojo

_Ichigo…que haces?-_le preguntaba la shinigami mirando con ojos de huevo frito su mano y toda sonrojada

_Se que suena entupido Rukia, pero me siento bien y es lo que eh querido hacer hace mucho_

_Gracias –_lo único que pudo decir fue eso era su forma de decirle al pelinaranja q no le molestaba y lo disfrutaba

_pero esque te digo _Tatsuki que yo los eh visto por aquí kushiki-san e Ichigo-kun no han de estar lejos

_estas segura Orihime mira que hace mas de media hora que me dices lo mismo. Orihime, hey Orihime q no me escuchas?-_pero esta no articulaba palabra alguna los vio y le dolió ahí estaban los dos abrazados se podría decir bailando al compasa de la música nunca se imagino q Ichigo pudiera llegar a estar de esa manera con ella.

_Orihime…-_dijo su amiga casi en un susurro cuando se dio cuenta lo que pasaba-_lo siento amiga._

_Esta todo bien-_le dijo ella para despreocuparla pero lagrimas amenazaban por caer.

No adiaba la canción, no odiaba a sus amigos se sentía feliz por ellos, la verdad pensaba que no durarían tanto pues se pelean todo el tiempo aun así le dolía, pero se dio cuenta que no era así lo pude ver lo leyó en los labios de Ichigo.

Después de tenerla abrazada de poder sentirla tan cerca se separo solo unos centímetros de ella la miraba directamente a los ojos, apoyo su frente en la de ella. Mientras la canción seguía justo en aquella parte

Tsurai koto sae wasureru kurai

Anata wo omotteiru

Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni

Kogareru mune

La miro y le dijo:

_Aquella vez sentí que te perdía. Me trate de convencer que lo hice porque te lo debía, pero se que no es eso, nunca fue eso, el miedo a perderte siempre estuvo. Te Amo_- la beso dulcemente se separo de ella y le dijo-_siempre te eh amado y siempre lo voy a hacer te guste o no_

_Ichigo te amo, gracias- _lo beso de vuelta lo abraso ahora sabia porque aquella canción le encantaba tanto, porque decía exactamente lo que sentía por el. Lo ama, lo ama eso tanto le costaba entender eso q tonta fue; pero ya no mas, esta con el lo tiene en sus brazos y da las "gracias" por ello.

Vio toda la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca pensó que cuando se disponía a ver asu banda favorita descubriría aquella verdad que le dolía, su idea de que ellos pronto se podrían separar se le derrumbo cuando vio aquel beso no, peor aun cuando leyó los labios de kurosaki y vio q le decían a Rukia lo que ella soñaba que le digiera a ella

La ama eso era LA AMA a ella, la eligió a ella. Miraba cm se abrazaban cm se besaban como Ichigo le sostenía para q no se fuera, cm si fuera la ultima ves que se vieran, cm si no la quisiera dejar ir nunca mas. Supo que todo iba en serio cuando leyó sus labios y vio lo que le dijo se dio cuenta q de verdad la amaba.

Leyó sus labios:

"Por favor, no quiero que me olvides. No deseo seguir hiriéndote. Que el tiempo no desvanezca este momento"

"Rukia Por favor, mírame solo a mí. "

"Mañana seguramente alguien trate de alejarte de mi pero no me importa  
Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo.  
Mañana seguramente no podré te digo puede que quieran alejarte, pero  
Es cierto, nunca cambiará. Te amo."

"Por ultimo créeme Rukia si te llegan a separar de mi daré mi vida por traerte de nuevo a mi lado"

Y la beso. Orihime:/el nunca me diría eso, nunca me miraría de esa manera el la ama y a mí no, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo va hacer el solo tiene ojos para ella para "Su Rukia"/

Así quedo claro que Kurosaki Ichigo solo la mira a ella y la ama a ella la pequeña Rukia nunca pensó que eso llegaría a pasar pero bueno quien dijo q vivir en el mundo humano no era interesante. Ahora si que Gazette seria su banda favorita.

**Esta historia no tiene final es solo el comienzo a otro paso en la vida la puerta a un nuevo comienzo nada tiene un final determinado.**  
.

**Eso quedo claro para Kushiki Rukia.**

**ok espero q le halla gusthado sorry la faltha de ortografia uu ok nosz vemosz y dejen**

** REVIEWS!!!!.  
**


End file.
